


To Have and Have Not

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants Sam. He's quite convinced that Sam also wants him. The only thing standing in the way is Sam's overdeveloped sense of fidelity towards Dean. </p><p>Still, that's really just a small hurdle to Gabriel's way of thinking. He sets out to get his man...</p><p>By fair means or foul: Hello! Trickster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have tagged this story with dub-con, because the way in which consent is gained could be considered nefarious. Hopefully it won't upset anyone too much, but I put the tag there just in case there's anyone who prefers a warning, or to skip reading anything that is not fully consensual.
> 
> Also, my head canon says Gabriel is still alive. He's way too clever to let Luci kill him for real.
> 
> I may be slow with updates to this as I am also writing a Crowstiel fic at present which tends to take my muse's time and attention more often.

Gabriel stood on the balcony of a high rise apartment staring out over the view of a city. It didn't matter which city. He could be anywhere. He could go anywhen he wanted. He could be anyone, he could have anyone he wanted. Well, except...

All his power, all his considerable charm. All his desire and he couldn't seem to woo the one human he had desired a relationship with in two millennia.

Turning away from the view, Gabriel walked into the apartment and looked around at the lavish decor. He let out a breath and waved a hand. The furnishings changed in an instant. He frowned, shook his head and waved his hand, resetting the scene as it had been.

"Sam," he murmured. An instant later, the hunter stood in the centre of the room.

Sam glanced around, and then looked at Gabriel. Their eyes met and locked and Sam scowled.

"Hi, Kiddo." Gabriel smiled. "Can I get you a drink?" He walked over to a mini bar at the side of the room and poured two measures of whiskey.

"Send me back!" Sam waved away the glass Gabriel offered him.

"No." Gabriel set Sam's glass down on a table and sipped from his own. "I want you to stay."

Sam shook his head and strode towards the door. "I told you that this can't happen," he said as he reached for the door handle.

Gabriel waved a hand and the door vanished, as did the windows. They were enclosed in a walled room. "You might as well get used to it, Kiddo. You're not leaving until I say so."

"Gabriel!" Sam growled and took a step towards him.

"Sh." With snap of his fingers, Gabriel both silenced and immobilised the hunter. Sam stood pinned to the spot, his eyes snapping sparks and his chest heaving as he struggled against the archangel's invisible hold over him. He radiated dark fury, pupils dilated, nostrils flaring with his restless breath and his lips twitching with all the words he would like to say, if only he could. He was beautiful.

Gabriel drew a long breath, drained the whisky in his glass and set it down next to Sam's untouched drink. "You remind me of him, you know?" Gabriel stepped closer to his captive. "All that righteous fury! You're driven, just like Michael is. You insist that it's your mission to save everything, to vanquish evil." A wistful smile crossed the archangel's face as he moved into Sam's space. "And just like him, you don't care who gets hurt in the process."

He watched denial flicker across the hunter's features.

"No. It's true, Sam. Think about how many people have died in your crusade to save the world...actually correction... In the Winchesters' crusades to save each other." Gabriel held up a fist and began to count, raising one finger for each name he called. "Jessica, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie. And then there are my siblings, Anna, Balthazar, Samandriel, Gadreel..."

Sam huffed out a breath, and his eyes clouded with a mixture of sorrow and indignation.

"I know. You don't want to acknowledge it. Just like you want to deny that you want me. He was like that, too. At first. I had to convince him." Gabriel reached up to rest a palm against Sam's cheek. "You want me, Sam. We both know it. Dean's just a convenient excuse for you to deny yourself. You like to wrap it up all pretty in some veneer of loyalty. Fidelity. Dean doesn't deserve that. He's not worth that. How many times has he stepped out on you? Want me to call the roll?" 

Sam closed his eyes.

"No need, huh, Kiddo? You remember each and every one. Well, with maybe one or two exceptions." Sam's eyes snapped open at that, and Gabriel patted his cheek. "No. No need for you to remember that. Even if it would help my cause." 

Gabriel stepped away and let his gaze travel over Sam from head to toe and back again. "Ironic, isn't it? I mean, me, falling for you. The archangel who loves Michael, falling for the human who was destined to be Lucifer's prom dress. I'd laugh if it wasn't so twisted."

~*~

Dean drained the last of the coffee in his cup and glanced at his watch. Half ten... Sam was overdue back from his run. Unless of course, Sam had already got back and had decided to make a supply run. He'd said something the previous night about needing beer and milk. Dean huffed a laugh. Those two commodities in one shopping list seemed a bit weird. 

No doubt, Sam would stop off at the bakery for muffins. And pie. Another glance at his watch and some quick calculations. Sammy should be back by midday at the latest. 

Dean busied himself with checking voicemail on his phone. Then he went to the kitchen and washed the few dishes stacked in the sink. By 12:15 he was half listening for the rumble of the Impala's engine as he shaved in the bathroom. By 12:25, he was glancing at his watch every few seconds with the first vague feeling that something might be wrong. 

Telling himself he was just being paranoid, Dean tried to settle in front of the television, channel surfing until he found a psychic talkback show and decided it could be worth a chuckle or two.

He woke from a light, boredom induced doze with a start, and glanced around the room, his head spinning a little with the sudden awakening. "Sammy?" He called thinking his brother must have woken him stomping in from the garage.

There was no answer. Dean frowned and stood up, walking through to the kitchen. "Hey, did you get any p...?" Dean trailed off, frowning. The kitchen was empty.

"SAM?" Dean made his way to his brother's room, and, drawing another blank, decided to check the garage. The impala was parked exactly as Dean had left it the last time he drove it. Frowning he went and laid a hand on the hood. The engine was cold.

"Sammy!?" Dean felt his heartbeat quicken as he hurried back through the bunker, checking all the rooms Sam usually frequented. He found no sign of his brother. Only-and this made his heart lurch into overdrive-Sam's running shoes, haphazardly tossed aside in the mud room at the top of the stairs. Dean reached his phone out of his hip pocket and dialled Sam's cell.

The call didn't even connect. All Dean got was the signal that said the number could not be reached. He swore softly and pressed his free hand to his forehead, turning in a circle on the spot. "Where is he?" Dean's throat constricted with panic and he thumbed the screen of his phone, scrolling to another number.

"Cas?" He said when the angel picked up. "Cas, Sam's missing. I need your help."


	2. Chapter Two

"You should eat, Kiddo" Gabriel indicated the table laden with platters and dishes of food. It's all that healthy stuff you like. Salad, and Kale." The archangel wrinkled his nose. "Not one single dessert. I promise."

"I'm not hungry." Sam paced the confines of the apartment like some kind of caged beast. He spared Gabriel the merest flicker of a glance as he made another circuit of the room, testing the walls at various points for any signs of weakness. "I want to go home."

"Just share a meal with me, is that too much to ask? You owe me that much at least."

"I don't owe you anything, except maybe a punch in the face. At the _very_ least." Sam turned to him, his green eyes ablaze with anger.

"Ouch!" Gabriel held up his hands in a placating gesture. "What did I do to deserve that?" He smirked. "Well, I mean apart from snatching you from the loving arms of your brother."

"Try when you killed my brother every day for a _hundred days!_ "

" _That's_ ancient history!" Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. "I've atoned for that at least half a dozen times!"

"Name one!"

"I helped you to contact Dad." Gabriel beamed.

"Oh, so you think that helping us out with something that's going to benefit _you_ as much as us, will make up for all that?" Sam shook his head. "And that's not the only reason I have to hate you. There was the time when…"

"Hate? That's such a harsh word. OK, I admit, we haven't always been on the best terms. But, that's changed now. I'm on your side, Sammy. I saved you and Dean from becoming barbecue at the hands of Kali, right?"

"My name's Sam. And that's still not even close to striking the records clean."

"I _died_ for you! Kinda." Gabriel sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. I screwed up. Like _you_  never did the wrong thing for what you thought was the right reason."

Sam shook his head as he moved to sit at the table. He poked listlessly at a bowl of some kind of green salad, but didn't take any to eat.

"I did think I was doing the right thing. Trying to convince you and Dean to say yes to my brothers. I thought that if their war could be ended then we'd all get back to normal."

"What do you mean all?" Sam frowned at him. "Humanity was destined to be wiped out in that war! This planet, everything on it, destroyed and for what, because your brothers can't resolve their sibling rivalry?"

"I _know!_ " Gabriel raised his hands, palm up in a gesture of appeal. "I wasn't thinking straight, okay? I just wanted the fighting to stop!"

Sam picked up a fork and speared some salad, putting it into his mouth. He chewed in silence for a minute and then set down the fork. "You know this is not the way to get into my pants, right?"

Gabriel sat down at the table opposite to Sam and gave a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I know. I should just send you home." He raised his hand, fingers poised to click and send Sam away, but then his smile broadened. "Or, I could just keep you here and enjoy looking at you some more."

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Thanks for being so patient waiting for me to update this story. I wanted to get another chapter out before Christmas. It is 11:26PM Christmas Eve and I have just finished writing this chapter. I think I have caught any typos and mistakes, but if they are there, I apologize._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _However you celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of another, I wish you a happy, safe and relaxed time._  
>  _Mordhena x_

Sam had checked the walls of the apartment Gabriel held him in, at least a dozen times. Yet, he still prowled the room while he was alone, searching for any minute chink in the cage. And what was it with archangels and cages anyway? So okay, Sam had voluntarily jumped into the pit with Lucifer and Michael, but that didn't change the fact that he'd been imprisoned with them. Now Gabriel held him against his will. Sam huffed out a breath in frustration. The walls appeared just as solid today as they had from the outset. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the screen. No bars.

"Dammit!" Sam slammed the phone down on the table and slumped into a chair. As usual, the table was spread with a smorgasbord of food. This time, it was laid for breakfast. Pancakes, muesli, eggs and bacon, sausage links. Sam wrinkled his nose. Most of this was more to Dean's taste. The only cereal Sam ever ate was Cap'n Crunch. He preferred egg white omelettes or even a green smoothie. His leg twitched. Sam wanted to go for a run. It had been three days as near as he could tell, since Gabriel teleported him here. The lack of physical exercise was beginning to tell.

Sam got to his feet, pacing restlessly around the room. "He must know what it's like," he mused aloud. "He had his wings clipped in the fall just like everyone else."

"My wings are just fine, thanks."

Sam swung around, startled when the archangel spoke suddenly behind him.

"You'll recall, I didn't get tossed out of heaven with the rest of the angels. I was long gone before Metatron and his schemes came along."

"So, what, you're the only angel at full strength?"

Gabriel smirked. "I've been dealing with my brothers long enough to know I should keep out of the way when they're playing their power games."

"You know, you could actually use your powers for something more than stupid parlor games!"

"I _could_. Problem is, I see no reason why I _should_."

"Oh, c'mon, surely you have a price? Something that would be worth trading your help for?"

Gabriel gave Sam a pointed stare, holding the hunter's gaze for a long moment, and then he shook his head. "Price? What could I possibly want?" He snapped his fingers and the apartment transformed around them, becoming a room in a stately mansion.

Sam glanced at the window, and the expanse of lawn beyond. For a fleeting moment he saw a chance of escape but it was short lived. He had no idea where they were actually located. It was entirely possible that the whole landscape was fabricated. He turned back to Gabriel who snapped his fingers again, conjuring piles of money. Again and a cornucopia of food appeared.

"Need to see more? I can have, go, do whatever, wherever, whoever I want, Sammy." Gabriel laughed. "Price. That's a good one."

"Not everything," Sam said. "There are some things you can never have."

"I can't?"

"No. At least, not really. You have to rely on your tricks to manipulate places and people. In the end, you'll always know you're just a part of one of your own games."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Sam shrugged. "Don't you get it? You'll never know what the real thing could be like." He bit his lip before he went on. "I mean, what if you could have a threesome with me and Dean? Completely consensual." Sam moved to sit at the table. "There's not many people who get to bed both the Winchesters." He watched as the archangel appeared to ponder his words.

"Think about it," Sam urged. "Helping us out with the darkness won't cost you more than your time; and you get the real deal from us." He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, willing Gabriel to accept the offer.

"Dean's cute, I'll grant you that," Gabriel said, "but he's so...Alpha male."

"Believe me, I bet you'd enjoy a bit of rough," Sam said. "Dean's really good at making you feel good." That earned him a quirked eyebrow and a playful smirk.

Gabriel rested his chin in one hand, his elbow on the table as he regarded Sam in silence for a long moment.

"Let's face it. Tricking me into letting you fuck me?" Sam pressed. "Really, you'd have more fun with your own fist."

The archangel's gold flecked eyes lit with something close to amusement as he slowly shook his head. "You really are amazing, Sam Winchester," he said. "How do you manage to stay so incredibly naive?"

"I'm not naive," Sam said. "I just choose to see the good in people...in...well, in everyone."

"Uh huh. And yet, you'll sell your own brother to save yourself."

"That's not true! I wouldn't sell Dean."

"You just tried to," Gabriel countered. He sighed. "Sam, Sam, Sam...Surely you know that if I desired your brother the slightest little bit, he'd be here with us now."

"Dean and I will do anything to fix this mess."

Suddenly, the archangel stood up. He scowled and waved his hand with a dismissive gesture. "This conversation is getting us nowhere! I don't have to trick you into giving me what I want, Sam. I can just take it." He snapped his fingers and Sam was instantly naked and in chains, kneeling on a dais in the middle of the room.

Sam closed his eyes. "Fine, get on with it then!"

"Oh no. I prefer to let you stew awhile. I don't want to hurt you, Sam. I don't want to force you, either."

"Really? What do you call this?" Sam glared up at the archangel who now held the height advantage. "You are hurting me. You're keeping me against my will."

Gabriel stepped close to Sam and splayed a hand across hard, lean abs. "You're the most beautiful mortal I've ever known." He curled his fingers against warm flesh, feeling the pulse of Sam's heartbeat as it shook the hunter's whole body. Gabriel swallowed hard as he felt Sam tense under his touch. "I won't hurt you."

"Gabriel, please. Let me go home. I belong to Dean, you know that."

Gabriel lightly ran his hand upwards to the broad muscular chest, feeling the wild beating of Sam's heart against his palm. "So gloriously alive. The crown of Dad's creation."

"You care about that creation, you care about humanity. You said so. You have to help us save that, Gabriel." Sam flinched away as Gabriel's hand moved to caress his neck. "Please."

Gabriel moved behind Sam, running his fingers over the hunter's skin, tracing the curve of his spine, his touch eliciting an involuntary shiver.

"You remember the cage, Sam?" Gabriel caressed tanned shoulders and ran his hand back down again, to knead the firm globe of one buttock. "I wasn't there, but I know my brothers well enough to imagine what it was like for you."

Sam whimpered. He closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his lean frame. "Gabriel, please."

"Relax, I said I won't hurt you." The archangel's voice was a silken purr. "It's just...I wonder, now that you're not there to distract Luci, what it must be like for Michael?"

Sam jerked away from Gabriel's touch, his wrists twisting against the chains binding him. "It will be pain! It will be nothing but pain!"

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment and then landed a hard slap on Sam's buttocks. "Keep still."

Sam arched his back at the sudden sting. "Fuck!" He gritted his teeth, breathing hard through his nose.

Gabriel rubbed the heated skin. "Shh, Baby."

"I don't want to remember the cage." Sam closed his eyes tight.

"No. I know you don't we won't go there." Leaning in, Gabriel brushed his lips against Sam's neck. "I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

Sam swallowed hard. His mind wandered. He couldn't quite focus the way he needed to. The threat of the cage had rattled him. Somehow, he knew Gabriel had the power to send him there. If not in reality then in something so close to it that it would make no difference. He sobbed for breath. There was no way Sam would survive that again, he knew it.

"I can't go back. Promise me. Gabriel, promise me. I'll do anything, I swear. Just don't give me to them!" Sam shivered slightly as Gabriel's hand rubbed soothing circles at the small of his back a gesture of comfort that Dean also used when Sam had a meltdown.

"Relax, Sam," Gabriel whispered. "Let me make it good for you."

"Please, what do I have to do?"

"Say yes, Sam. Say yes, and I'll make sure you never see the cage again."

Sam couldn't stop the tears of terror from falling down his cheeks. "Please yes! Anything. Just make the visions stop."

Gabriel brushed the tears from Sam's cheeks. "Sh. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're with me, now." He slid a hand over Sam's belly, reaching from behind the hunter as his lips nuzzled the back of Sam's neck. He tangled his fingers into the coarse hairs at Sam's groin, near, but not touching his cock. He smiled against warm skin as Sam slowly relaxed into his arms. "I can keep you safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know what you like or dislike. Comments make the muse squee and come up with more ideas.


End file.
